


Of mice and dates

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [9]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: "Eine Maus, soooooooooooooo 'ne Maus" - LOL!"Lost Scene" zur Folge 3451.





	Of mice and dates

**Of mice and dates**

Als Baron von Tepp die Suite der Prinzessin betrat, ging Stella langsam und vorsichtig rückwärts den Gang entlang. Sie hörte, wie der Baron nach Luise rief und musste grinsen. 'Scheint, als ob die beiden die Chance genutzt haben', dachte sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um schnell das Weite zu suchen, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie nach hinten in eine der Nischen des Schlosses zog. Stella blieb der erschrockene Schrei im Hals stecken, da vernahm sie ein leises Flüstern in ihrem Ohr:

"Psst, du willst doch nicht, dass er uns erwischt, oder?"

Stella schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und lehnte sich leicht gegen den Körper ihrer Freundin. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl der Nähe zu Carla. Sachte strich deren Atem über ihren Nacken und Stella musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und genau in diesem Moment kam der Baron den Gang entlang und rief nach ihr. Carla verstärkte ihren Griff und zog Stella noch ein Stück nach hinten, bis sie an der Wand lehnte. Sie warteten, bis die Schritte des Barons verklungen waren, dann drehte sich Stella in Carlas Armen um.

"Hm, Frau Gräfin, entführen Sie immer auf diese Art und Weise unschuldige Angestellte des Hauses?" Sie blickte Carla tief in die Augen und fuhr mit rauer Stimme fort: "Oder sollte ich lieber _'verführen'_ sagen?"

Carla erwiderte den Blick und strich Stella dabei langsam mit ihrer Hand über den Arm:

"Unschuldig? Du?" Sie blickte Stella ein wenig herausfordernd an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass _'unschuldig'_ das erste Wort ist, was mir zu dir einfällt."

"Ach ja? Was fällt dir denn sonst zu mir ein?" ließ sich Stella auf das Spiel ein.

"Lass mich mal sehen", begann Carla leise, "wie wäre es mit _'sexy'_?" Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Hände an Stellas Blazer und öffnete den Knopf. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen an Stellas Seiten hinauf und spürte, wie ihre Freundin erstarrte. Carla neigte ihren Kopf und knabberte leicht an Stellas Ohrläppchen. "Oder was hältst du von _'betörend'_, _'unwiderstehlich' _und_ 'aufreizend schön'_?" Sie begleitete jedes der Worte mit Küssen, die immer tiefer an Stellas Hals entlang wanderten. Ihre Freundin hielt den Atem an, während Carla fortfuhr. "Natürlich bist du auch _'frech'_ und _'vorlaut'_." Stella zitterten inzwischen die Knie und sie drehte sich und Carla herum, um sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu lehnen und ein wenig Halt zu finden. Carlas Hände hatten den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt gefunden und nun konnte Stella ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Und nicht zu vergessen _'charmant'_, _'zuvorkommend'_ und _'liebevoll'_." Mit diesen Worten zog Carla Stella noch enger an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als sie nach einer Weile beide nach Luft schnappten, schob Stella Carla leicht von sich und fragte heiser:

"Gibt es irgendwo einen Ort, wo wir das fortführen können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von jemandem überrascht zu werden?"

Carla erwiderte leise:

"Hier findet uns niemand, keine Angst."

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide Baron von Tepp, der anscheinend den armen Justus erwischt hatte und sich nun bei ihm über Luises Verschwinden beschwerte.

"Quod erat demonstrandum", murmelte Stella leise und schaute Carla bedauernd an. Diese seufzte lautlos und zog Stella in eine feste Umarmung. Sie brauchten dringend mal wieder ein paar Stunden allein, dachte sie und freute sich auf die Verabredung am Abend.

Am Abend war Carla gerade auf dem Weg, Stella abzuholen, als Justus sie aufhielt.

"Frau Gräfin? Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie störe, aber es gibt ein Problem."

"Justus", sagte Carla gutgelaunt, "es gibt keine Probleme, es gibt nur Herausforderungen."

"Wie Sie meinen, Frau Gräfin. Dann stehen wir jetzt vor der Herausforderung, dass Prinzessin Luise verschwunden und Frau Mann anscheinend in die Sache verwickelt ist. Baron von Tepp erwartet, dass Sie die angemessenen Konsequenzen ziehen."

Aus Carlas Gesicht verschwand das Lächeln. _Das_ könnte tatsächlich zu einem Problem werden. Sie kannte den Baron nicht sehr gut, aber er schien ein Mensch zu sein, der sehr an der Etikette seines Standes hing und dem ungebührliches Verhalten zuwider war. Und Carla kannte Stellas Geschick, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten, aus eigener Erfahrung. Sie würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um den Baron zu beruhigen.

Carla wandte sich an Justus:

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Justus, ich werde die Sache morgen klären und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Baron von Tepp zufriedenstellen können. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich bin verabredet."

"Sehr wohl, Frau Gräfin, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Justus und Carla machte sich auf den Weg zu Stella.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Carla vor der Tür zu Stellas und Gregors Wohnung. Sie klopfte und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete Stella mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür und winkte sie herein. Sie hatte das Telefon am Ohr und Carla konnte einen Teil des Gespräches hören.

"Ja, Gregor, alles klar." … "Ja, das hab ich gern gemacht." … "Kein Problem, ich wünsch' euch beiden einen schönen Abend, genießt die Zeit, die euch bleibt." … "Nein, Gregor, du schuldest mir nix, wir sind quitt, schließlich hab ich heute Nacht sturmfreie Bude."

Carla zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sturmfreie Bude? Das waren ja interessante Aussichten. Inzwischen hatte Stella das Telefonat beendet und legte das Telefon beiseite, bevor sie zu Carla ging, die immer noch an der Tür stand.

"Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen. Es war Gregor und..." Wie so oft, wenn Stella ein bisschen verlegen war, redete sie viel zu viel und viel zu schnell. Carla unterbrach sie sanft, indem sie ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Gregor wollte sich bedanken, weil du ihm und Luise geholfen hast, ich weiß."

Stella zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Ich musste ihm einfach helfen, er wollte sie ja nur kurz sehen und dann war der Baron im Zimmer und Gregor wäre fast aufgeflogen."

Carla wurde neugierig.

"Was hast du Baron von Tepp eigentlich erzählt, um ihn aus dem Zimmer zu lotsen?"

Ihre Freundin wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Der alte Trick mit dem Telefonat in der Bibliothek klappt eigentlich immer, nur dass ich eine miserable Lügnerin bin. Kein Wunder, dass der Baron misstrauisch wurde, als der Anrufer angeblich bereits aufgelegt hatte. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch mal davon abhalten, wieder zurück in die Suite zu gehen."

"Jaaaaaaa", sagte Carla gedehnt und mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, "den Schrei hab ich gehört. Wie groß war noch mal die Maus, die du gesehen hast?"

Stella musste anfangen zu lachen.

"Das hast du mitbekommen?"

"Natürlich, was glaubst du denn, hab ich dort gemacht, wo ich dich abgefangen habe?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaub, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Der Baron dürfte ziemlich wütend gewesen sein, als er erkannt hat, dass Luise weg ist."

"Ja, war und ist er immer noch. Er erwartet von mir, dass ich dir gegenüber die 'angemessenen Konsequenzen' ziehe für dein unschickliches Benehmen und dafür, dass du Luise und Gregor geholfen hast."

Stella wurde ernst und schaute Carla fragend an.

"Was willst du tun?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber mir wird irgendwas einfallen."

"Carla", sagte Stella leise, "ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger mit dem Baron bekommst. Du hast schon mit Ansgar und Tanja genügend Stress."

Carla tippte Stella leicht auf die Nase.

"Und ich will nicht, dass du dir meinen Kopf zerbrichst, schon gar nicht heute Abend." Sie nahm Stellas Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. "So, und nun lass uns gehen, ich habe Hunger und wie ich mitbekommen habe, haben wir heute Nacht die Wohnung für uns allein."

tbc... (maybe)


End file.
